This invention pertains generally to automatic call distribution (ACD) systems, also known as call centers or telemarketing systems, and specifically to the routing of calls among such systems in a network of such systems.
xe2x80x9cNetwork ACDxe2x80x9d refers to a plurality of ACD systems that are 10 interconnected with each other (networked) by axe2x80x94typically the public telephonexe2x80x94communications network. There are two main types of network ACD routing architectures in use. One is a xe2x80x9cpre-routexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnetwork-routexe2x80x9d architecture, which makes routing decisions while the call is still in the interconnecting (e.g., public telephone) network. With this architecture, it is difficult for the routing node to obtain timely information on the status of the individual ACDs in order to make a good routing decision. However, this architecture has the advantage that it does not use telecommunications links (e.g., telephony trunks) to route a call to the destination ACD beyond those that would be used to complete a regular, non-ACD, call. The other architecture is a xe2x80x9cpost-routexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpremises-routexe2x80x9d architecture, which makes routing decisions after the call has been delivered to an ACD system. With this architecture, very high-quality routing decisions can be made by the receiving ACD. Unfortunately, the re-routing of the call to different ACDs in the network requires the use of additional communications linksxe2x80x94those required to connect the call from the receiving ACD to the destination ACD. This use of additional network resources to complete the call is undesirable. The ideal solution would be to make high-quality routing decisions without the need to use additional network resources for routing the call.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art. Illustratively according to the invention, the alternate destination redirection (ADR) feature of telephone switching systems (also known as the alternate destination call redirection, or ADCR) or an equivalent is used to implement a xe2x80x9cpost-routexe2x80x9d routing architecture having the benefits of a xe2x80x9cpre-routexe2x80x9d routing architecture in a network ACD. The ADR feature is administered in the network, for individual ACD systems and individual call types at each ACD system, to identify another ACD system as the alternative destination for calls of the individual call type rejected by the individual ACD system. The network distributes calls to the plurality of ACD systems on a basis (e.g., fixed percentage, round-robin) that does not require the network to know the status of the individual ACD systems. Upon having a call of an individual type routed thereto, an individual ACD system checks the status of the ACD system that is administered as the alternative destination for its rejected calls of the individual type. If it determines that it can provide the better service, the individual ACD system services the call. If it determines that the alternative destination ACD system can provide the better service, the individual ACD system rejects the call, whereupon the network, operating under influence of the ADR feature, releases the connection of the call to the individual ACD system and reroutes the call to the alternative destination ACD system.
Generally according to the invention, routing of communications to ACD systems in a network of a plurality of ACD systems interconnected by a communications network is effected as follows. The communications network routes a communication to a selected one of the plurality of ACD systems. In response to having the communication routed thereto, the selected ACD system determines whether or not it will service the communication, by checking the status of the other ACD system and determining therefrom whether it or the other ACD system can provide better service to the communication. In response to determining that it will not service the communication, the selected ACD system sends a rejection (e.g., a xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d indication) to the communications network. In the communications network, the other ACD system is identified (e.g., administered in the ADR feature or the equivalent) as the alternative destination for the communication rejected by the selected ACD system. Therefore, in response to receiving the rejection, the communications network releases a connection of the communication to the selected ACD system and reroutes the communication to the other ACD system.
The invention incorporates the advantages of both pre-route and post-route architectures without the disadvantages of each. That is, it makes high-quality routing decisions without the need for additional trunking. It is also lower in cost than both traditional types of network ACD routing architectures: it does not have the capital costs for network servers and gateways that are incurred with pre-route architectures, and it does not have the extra trunking costs incurred by post-route architectures. Furthermore, for ACD systems that already have the capability to determine the status of other ACD systems, it requires no hardware changes or software development to implementxe2x80x94proper administration of the ACD systems and of the network is all that is required.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention considered together with the drawing.